


Will you marry me?

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of Craquaria fics [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Max and Giovanni is about to get married but max gets cold feet.





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in my phone forever and I guess I thought I would make it a long one but I think it's perfect just the way it is. And this is quite the opposite of what I usually write. Hope you'll enjoy!

_ “will you marry me? “ _

The words still felt unreal to him, but Max had said yes without any hesitation and pulled Giovanni into a deep kiss. A month had passed since then and well, the month that followed had been absolutely crazy to say the least, because they wanted to get married before their next world tour. It had never been able to happen if it hadn't been for their friends help, and Max would be forever grateful for it. But now when it was just a day left before the wedding, he was freaking out.

He wasn't really surprised that he was starting to get cold feet, because he was his own worst enemy. He always had been, already as a small kid, had he struggled with low self-esteem.

But that was the good thing, or well, one of many good things with Gio, because he was  calm and collected. He completed Max. He made him a better person, a better man and even a better queen.

“You're gonna be just fine baby” Giovanni purred as he laid his arms around his boyfriends waist, then placed his head on his shoulder. “and don't forget that I love you”

Max chuckled.

“oh you're to good for me, Gio.. So the real question is when are you gonna figure that out for yourself? “

Giovanni took a step back and Max turned around to meet his eyes. He was anxious, and it broke his heart. When would Max understand that he was the only one he wanted? When would he understand how beautiful and perfect he was to him?

“Baby, come here” Giovanni said carefully as he held out his hand for Max to take. The older man hesitated at first but finally took his hand in his. Their fingers intertwined and Giovanni rubbed the ring on Max finger. “I want you Maxwell, I want nobody else but you okay? I love you and I have done that since the very first time I laid my eyes on you”

“I doubt that sweetheart “ the older man said with a nervous laugh, trying to get loose, but Gio refused to let go of him.

“I remember the first time I saw you at that club, you were wearing a baby Blue latex dress and white high boots and I remember thinking you were so tiny and so damn cute” Giovanni spoke dreamily, painting the whole picture in his head. “I had never seen someone so cute as you and I even left the group of friends I were there with, and took my last dollar bills I had, and went up to the stage to tip you. And you actually smiled at me, as you took my money, and both your touch and your smile made my knees week. Your hair was maybe a little bit messy for my taste but God, I was almost sure I had just witnessed an angel”

“God, you're so sweet that you almost make my teeth hurt” Max replied and placed a kiss on Gios cheek, knowing it always made him blush.

“Maybe, but I know you need to hear this because I don't want my bride to leave me at the altar”

“How did I get so lucky? “ Max asked as he wrapped his hands around Giovannis waist and pulled him as close as he could. The younger queen chuckled.

“I'm the lucky one Max, not the other way around”

“I love you “ the older queen purred, as their lips brushed against one and another. “I love you so so much”

“And I love you to baby, and it's time to get this show started. I can't wait to show off my man to the guests. “

The wedding wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and it wasn't even that special, but it was just the way they wanted it to be. Max and Gio had of course agreed to shock the guests a bit, so while Max was wearing a tailored suit, Gio was painted for the gods in a white wedding dress. Katelyn was crying already and even if Jordan would never admit it, Giovanni knew he was crying as well.

What amazed Max though, was that despite all the panic he had felt before the wedding and only hours ago, it was all gone, as he looked into the eyes of Giovanni. It was like something inside of him finally clicked and he knew he was looking at his future, as he held Giovannis hands in his. And the future was looking more beautiful then he would have ever been able to imagine.


End file.
